Mishaps, Mistakes, and Maybe Even Something More
by CaesarOfTheTARDIS
Summary: As seventh year begins, James is still smitten, and Lily is still stubborn. As their last year at Hogwarts un-ravels and the pair are forced to work together, they must finally work out just what form their relationship will take...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Everything that follows belongs to J. K. Rowling, I am merely elaborating on her works. **

**A/N: This is my first FanFiction story, so PLEASE review or PM me! Comments, suggestions, criticisms- they're all welcome. :) Without further ado, enjoy!**

**Lily**

Lily Evans pushed her trolley through King's Cross Station, wisps of red hair escaping her ponytail, trunk bouncing and clattering as the trolley hit each bump in the ground. Her parents rushed to keep up with her- the Hogwart's Express was scheduled to leave in less than five minutes. As the Evans's approached the barrier that led to platform nine and three-quarters, Lily slowed and allowed each of her parents to grab hold of one of her elbows before she sped up and trotted straight through the brick pillar.

Lily coughed and waved smoke out of her face as she arrived to board the train for what may have been the last time. Witches and wizards mulled about, loading their trunks onto the train or saying their last goodbyes. She was glad to be back, the wizarding world was where she belonged.

"Sweetie, Lily," Asked her mother suddenly, glancing fruitfully at a group of seventh years. "Isn't that that boy, the Potter one? The one who-" Lily shushed her mother hurridly.

"Shh, Mum, not so loud! And yes- that's _Potter_." She spat his name out. "Don't look though, we don't want to draw his attention." Lily couldn't help but look herself though- Potter's looks had improved over the summer! He must've grown at least a foot taller, and by the looks of it he had been doing some serious working ou- _toooot, toooot! _ The train whistled insistently, interupting Lily's thoughts. She shook herself disgustedly, there was _no way _she was going to start admiring James Potter's stature, not after she had held out for the past six years. Lily turned to her parents, intent on not wasting another second thinking about a certain git.

"Bye, Mum," She said, giving her mother a quick peck on the cheek. "Bye, Dad." She hurridly embraced her father. The Hogwarts Express whistled impatiently. "Tell Tuney I said I'm sorry I missed her?" She asked hopefully as she gathered up her luggage and owl, Athena. Her mum nodded tearfully and her dad rolled his eyes in exhasperation. Tuney probably wasn't sorry that she had missed Lily. "Good-bye!" Lily called over her shoulder as she climbed up the steps onto the train, and not a moment too soon- the train lurched forward before she had even lugged her trunk up behind her.

After dragging her trunk into the luggage compartment, she spied Alice, Frank, and two of her other dorm mates, Maria MacDonald and Marlene McKinnon, sharing a compartment halfway down the hall. She shoved her way through confused first years until she reached the sliding door, but was almost bowled over as Marlene threw open the door and enveloped her in a hug.

"Oh my gosh- Head Girl- why didn't you tell me?" She exclaimed. Lily laughed as she awkwardly hugged her back while standing in the doorway.

"I guess I just wanted to see your reaction in person." Truly, she hadn't really wanted to tell anyone but Alice.

"Well here I am!" Marlene said excitedly while beaming at her. She had flowing black hair, sparkling gray eyes, and lucious red lips- the picture of perfection, all elegance. But inside she was anything but: this girl had no reservations.

"Hey, I'll catch up with you guys later," Lily told Alice, Frank, and Maria apoligetically as she deposited her trunk under a seat. "Right now, I have to go _direct_ a prefect's meeting."

**James**

"And Moony, why are you studying right now? This is like a group meeting, this is bonding time! We're the Marauders and we have hardly all been together since last term, and you're _studying_. I mean, that's just insensiti-" James cut Sirius off mid-rant.

"Padfoot, I hate to do this to you, I know how much you've been looking forward to bonding and all, but I have a prefects meeting to _direct._" James grinned as he emphasized the last word.

"Really, Prongs? Really?" Sirius looked aghast. "This had better not become a habit of yours or something- running off to prefects meetings. This is our last year at Hogwarts and we need to go out with a bang!" He emphasized that last word by slapping his hand down on his thigh. James patted Sirius's shoulder in mock reassurance.

"Don't get all riled up, Padfoot, I'm still a Marauder." Who would've thought he, James Potter, would ever become Head Boy? I mean he did receive top grades, and he was the Gryffindor quidditch captain, but still, Head Boy? He still had trouble believing it himself. Nevertheless, he was about to head off to the first meeting. "Duty calls!" He said brightly before strolling out into the corridor. Now for the real excitment, Evans was going to freak.

Only Lily and a fifth year Ravenclaw girl were present in the prefects compartment when James arrived.

"What are you doing?" Lily asked suspiciously as he slid into the seat next to her.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" James asked innocently. Lily's eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms.

"Potter, you'd better not-"

"Relax, Evans," interupted James, "I'm only filling my responsibilities as Head Boy. Now, did you write up the patrol schedules yet, or do we have to use mine?" He winked at her. Her eyes bugged out and her jaw dropped. After a moment she exclaimed,

"No way, you are _not _serious!"

"Congrats Evans, you can finally tell Sirius and I apart! I'm _James _not Sirius_._" Lily ignored his humor.

"You've got to be lying, Dumbledore would never..." Just then Martin McKinnon, the Griffyndor sixth year prefect and chaser, entered.

"Oi, James! I heard the the news but I wouldn't a' believed it until I seen you here myself." He whistled enviously. "Quidditch captain _and _Head Boy!" James smirked at Lily, whose eyes were wide.

"Believe me now?" Lily continued to gape at him incredulously for several more seconds and then threw her arms in the air.

"What happened to Remus?" She exclaimed, and then her voice gained an edge of steel. "What was Dumbledore _thinking_?" She whirled to face James. "And you're okay with this? You actually _want _to be Head Boy?" He leaned closer to her and cocked an eyebrow.

"Uh... yeah." How daft could she be? Of course he was okay with being Head Boy, who wouldn't be? Well maybe Sirius wouldn't be too keen on the idea, but he was one of a kind!

"But you won't get to- to... bother everyone, and play pranks, and do what ever you call it- maruade or something. You're okay with this?" She repeated, this time more forcefully. James could almost see where she was coming from, based on his past six years at Hogwarts. But he was more mature now; he had his future to think about.

"Yes I'm okay with this, Evans!" He replied, and then blurted out, "I do have aspirations, and I happen to get _exceptional _grades, thank you very much. So don't be so suprised that Dumbledore would pick me." Lily's face was close to his now. Despite his exhasperation with the girl, James felt his stomach flutter.

"Okay, well this is interesting." Said a voice from across the compartment, and James tore his eyes from Lily's to find that the rest of the prefects had joined them, unnoticed by he and Lily. The room erupted in titters, and the Slytherin prefects sneered. James flushed but played off of the awkward situation.

"Yeah, well Evans here wasn't expecting the honor to be serving with our dear quidditch captain." He flashed a grin at Lily, and she glared back at him.

"Let's begin the meeting." She suggested tersely.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Everything that follows belongs to J. K. Rowling, I am merely elaborating on her works. **

**A/N: This is my first FanFiction story, so PLEASE review or PM me! Comments, suggestions, criticisms- they're all welcome. :) I'd specifically like to know how you view the plot and characters- are they likeable and believable? Without further ado, enjoy!**

**Lily**

When Lily left to return to her compartment after the meeting, she saw that a group of sixth years had hijacked the place, sprawling all over the seats. Among them was Martin McKinnon, the sixth year prefect and Marlene's borther. The two were versing one another in what appeared to be an overly competitive game of exploding snap. After each round the compartment erupted in cheers and catcalls, with the specators thumping the winner soundly on the back. Lily smiled, she was never suprised when it came to Marlene. Alice and Frank had been shunted and were squeezed into the corner, holding hands and exchanging shy smiles. There was absolutely no room left in the compartment. Lily sighed, she was better off patroling the corridor anyways.

After at least an hour of peering into compartments and scolding the occasional student, Lily leaned lazily against the wall, flicking her wand at a wandering fly . Her eyes drifted closed, and she felt that if she had a quiet place to sit she could easily fall asleep. Then a voice startled her out of her haze.

"Lily? Are you okay?" Her eyes snapped open to find Severus standing before her.

"I'm fine, thanks." She said coolly, straightening her blouse and tucking her wand into her pocket. She hadn't seen Severus all summer, and that was fine with her.

"Listen, Lily, I was wondering if we could talk?" When she didn't respond he continued. "You know, ever since I called you that terrible name back in fifth year I've been sorry, but it's been two years! You really can't forgive me for that?" Did he really think that's why she wouldn't speak to him? Frustration boiled up inside of her.

"Severus, I don't _care _what you called me- you're right, that was two years ago. But I do care that you associate with those filthly Death Eaters! They want to _kill _me Severus! Do you understand? They want to kill everyone like me!" He paused for a moment, obviously taken aback.

"Lily, it's not like that-"

"Not like that? Not like that?" She interrupted, her eyes widening incredulously. "I'll tell you what it is- it's sick!" She felt her face go hot and she clenched her fists. Severus had been her best friend, how had he strayed this far? He began to speak but she turned her back and and made to walk away, if she listened to his nonsense for another moment she might lose it.

"Lily," He called after her, jogging to catch up. "I've a whole compartment to myself. We don't have to talk if you don't want, but it's at least better than you standing out here."

"Get away from me!" She growled through clenched teeth. Blinded by her frustration, she stormed right into James , who was heading in the opposite direction.

"Whoa, Evans! What is this all about?" He asked as she tried to brush past him.. Then he spotted Severus behind her. His eyes hardened. "Is he pestering you, Evans?"

"Lily's tired and I'm offering her a place to sit, not that you'd know anything about that." Severus sneered at James. Lily turned and tried to warn Severus, but it was too late.

"You've just been standing out here, Evans?" Exclaimed James, looking apalled. "Come sit with us- we've plenty of space!"

"I prefer standing." She replied, eyes flashing.

"I insist, Evans!" James exclaimed, starting towards Lily.

"I'm fine!" She protested, glaring at both James and Severus in turn, but James snatched up her wrist and began tugging her back towards his compartment. She recoiled, attempting to wrench her hand out of his grasp, but he only gripped her tighter. She was already angry with Severus, but this- this was outrageous! Just as James pulled her through his compartment door she managed to evade his grasp.

"Lily, if you're tired I don't understand-" He began, but she cut him off.

"I'd much rather stand than be forced to sit with _you_!" She spat, exaggeratedly wiping her newly freed hand on her jeans. A voice in the back of her head was telling her that that was completely uncalled for, but her temper had gotten the better of her. "And you," she spun around as she noticed Severus slowly approaching, "give it up, we'll never be friends again!" She glared venemously at him before rushing past, away from both of the boys. As she stormed down the corridor she frantically scanned the compartments, searching for even a bit of floor space where she might be alone with her thoughts. After a few minutes she spied a spot and wrenched open the compartment door before plopping down next to a red-headed first year's feet. He was squeezed onto a bench with some giggling third years.

"Mind if I sit here?" She asked, forcing a smile as she peered up at his red locks and freckles. He shook his head, but looked at her quizzically before continuing to rifle through his collection of wizard's cards.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Everything that follows belongs to J. K. Rowling, I am merely elaborating on her works. **

**A/N: This is my first FanFiction story, so PLEASE review or PM me! Comments, suggestions, criticisms- they're all welcome. :) Without further ado, enjoy!**

**James**

James ran a hand agitatedly through his hair as Lily barged down the corridor and away from him. Well,_ she _sure hadn't changed over the summer. He turned to glare at Snape, who looked even paler than usual.

"Snivellus," He began in a threatening voice, planning on chewing the boy out, but Snape just turned and walked sullenly into his compartment. James growled in frustration but didn't go after him. Turning over a new leaf was going to be hard, but he was determined to stick to it. Since the war had started becoming worse, James had done a lot of thinking about life and death. Humiliating and painful as it was, he came to realize that he didn't especially like the way his life was heading. Sure, he was popular, smart, and quidditch captain, but was that all that really matter? Statuses and positions? Realizing that he could die any day woke him up to the harsh reality. How many people actually liked him because he was a good person? And was he _really_ a good person? Not liking the answer he had found to that question, he was determined that this year- perhaps one of the last that he would be relatively unaffected by the war- he would change the way he treated others. No more hexing Snape, disrespecting professors, or puffing himself up. He was going to be a new man. The only problem was, he was finding out that it was a heck of a lot easier to think all those things than to actually do them.

The rest of the train ride passed uneventfully, and the sky had already darkened outside the windows of the Hogwart's Express by the time they reached the castle. As Heads it was James and Lily's responsibility to help the first years find their places in the boat, and so he had to bid Sirius another dramatic farewell. As the horseless carriages left with his classmates, James ushered the first years into their boats. When he had almost filled up all the boats, he heard a ruckus coming from behind him. Lily and a little redheaded boy were laying soaked in the water, their canoe overturned.

"I didn't do anything!" Lily spluttered, pushing her long, red hair out of her eyes. "The boat just flipped!" James couldn't help but chuckle- Lily obviously didn't have much experiance with boating.

"Evans, Evans, Evans..." He chided, turning the boat face-up. "This is how it's done." He hauled the first year up by his waist and plopped him firmly in the center of the boat. "See?" He said extending his hand to help Lily up. Suddenly a wave of frigid water washed over him, and the boat toppled over. After several seconds of icy confusion, he sternly turned to the boy.

"Listen... what's your name?"

"Bill."

"Listen, Bill, you can't muck about in there." He scolded, picking Bill up again by the waist. "Now this time, sit still!"

This time around he watched the boy carefully. Bill remained perfectly still, but after several seconds the boat upended itself.

"Merlin's Beard!" How in the world? And then he remembered something Sirius had said on the train. _One of the firsties will be sure to get quite a jolt this year. Wonder who it'll be... _James had payed no attention to Sirius' ramblings then, but now it all clicked. "It's charmed." He declared, traipising out of the lake. By now all three of them were thouroughly soaked.

"Don't know how, but I think I know who did it." Lily's eyes flashed dangerously. Apparently she thought she knew who did it as well.

By now Hagrid had already left with all of the first years, so it looked like Bill would be riding in the last carriage with him and Lily. As they made their way over, James' teeth chattered violently, and water dripped into his eyes.

"Hang on." Said Lily, and she proceeded to execute a very handy spell that allowed her to dry herself and Bill. When she didn't offer to dry him, James stared at her expectantly. After a moments hesitation Lily sighed and beckoned him over.

"Oh alright, Potter! I'll dry you off too." She passed her wand up and down across his body, effectively sucking all the moisture out of his clothes. Then she pointed her wand at his hair.

"Evans, what-"

"Just dried your hair too." She said with a smirk.

"Oh, thanks." Little Bill Weasley began to laugh, and James eyed him suspiciously.

"What is it?" Bill didn't answer, but instead glanced at Lily, who was snickering too.

"What?" He demanded, not getting the joke.

"Nothing." Said Lily innocently, and she swept into the carriage, pulling Bill behind her. _Girls. _Thought James, rolling his eyes and following them. But it really was a nice change for her to be laughing instead of raging at him.

**A/N: What do you think Lily and Bill were laughing at? You'll find out in the next chapter. :) Also, I know Bill Weasley should technically not attend Hogwarts for another few years, but I think we can ignore that small detail... ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Everything that follows belongs to J. K. Rowling, I am merely elaborating on her works. **

**A/N: Okay, I'm definitely going to need some more reviews... it's not that hard to write one! I've got most of the chapters written, but I need some incentive to put them up. ;)**

**Lily **

"Where have you been? And who's Head Boy?" Marlene asked as soon as Lily joined them in the great hall. As Thornfield, Thomas, was sorted into Slytherin, Lily realized that she had missed most of the sorting.

"You're not going to believe- it's just... impossible!" Lily reached for the words to explain her astonishment. It had been hours since James had barged into _her _meeting, but the shock still hadn't worn in. She slouched down across from Maria, folding her arms tightly over her chest.

"What?" Demanded Marlene, leaning across the table towards Lily. "What's impossible? And who is Head Boy?" Lily narrowed her eyes at the air in front of her and muttered disgruntledly,

"James Potter."

"What?" Cried Marlene disbelievingly, and a little too loudly. A few glaring Hufflepuffs hissed at her to be quiet. "You're kidding!"

"No, I'm not."

"Seriously?" Maria stiffled a giggle.

"Seriously."

"Ha! Merlin's beard!" Marlene began to laugh, incensing the Hufflepuffs even more. "Alice, did you guys hear that?" Lily raised her eyebrows at her friend, what was so funny? Next to her, Alice and Frank had forgotten about the sorting and were staring at Lily with wide eyes.

"Really?" Asked Alice.

"James?" Asked Frank. When Lily didn't reply Alice began to smile, and soon she was giggling alongside Frank. What was with the laughing?

"What?" Demanded Lily good-naturedly as a round off applause sounded for Vine, Cheryl, recently sorted into Hufflepuff.

"I just never would've ever expected it." Said Alice at the same time as Frank said,

"You're going to go nuts, Lily. Believe me, I know." He shared a dorm with the Marauders- he would definitely know. Marlene was wheezing, and the corner of Lily's lip twitched. A mental image of Potter continuously flirting and her beating him over the head in turn with his own broom popped into Lily's mind. She snorted reluctantly. Well at least this year wouldn't be boring.

She turned her attention towards the stool which held the Sorting Hat, intent on catching the final minutes of her last sorting ever. "Gryffindor!" Shouted the Sorting Hat, and little Bill Weasley grinned from ear to ear as he made his way over to his house's table. Lily clapped and smiled fondly at him, remembering their misadventures in the lake. Just then she felt an arm slung around her shoulder, and turned to find James sidling up next to her.

"Ah... there's our boy, all grown up." He wiped an imaginary tear from his eye and hugged Lily closer. "They get old so fast, don't they? Why, it seems like just yesterday that I was spooning him food and you were changing his diapers." Lily jerked out of his grasp and tried to slide down the bench and away from him, only to bump into Frank.

"Sorry, sorry." She muttered, embarassed, but Frank wasn't paying attention to her, he was instead gaping at James. Lily turned back to the offender. "Sod off, Potter! Do _not _put your arm around me, and _please _don't force me to listen to your fantasies about our non-existant future ever again." James looked taken aback.

"Evans, I was in no way fantasizing about our future- although its exixtance is highly probable- but reminiscing over our past!" Lily rolled her eyes and ignored him- she was _not _going to miss the very end of the sorting, especially because of Potter. But appearently not everyone was as determined to ignore him as Lily.

"James, what happened to your hair?" Exclaimed Sirius from James other side.

"My hair?" Asked James, confusedly running and hand through the hot pink shock atop his head. Lily smiled innocently down at the food that had newly appeared on her plate. She hadn't entirely lied to him, she had dried his hair as well as dyed it. Soon all of the Gryffindors were snickering at at James' new style, and he demanded to know what was wrong, only to be met with more laughing. When know one would answer him he dumped all of the rolls off of a silver platter and held it up, seeing his reflection. "What in the-" At his horrified expression Lily couldn't help it, she bust out laughing, spraying her pumpkin juice all over.

"Evans-" He began, thumping her on the back, but stopped as he caught sight of the merriment in her eyes. "You didn't."

The first week of Hogwart's classes passed, and Lily grew used to her new routine as Head Girl. Each day she would attend her classes like usual, eat dinner, and then spend the rest of the evening either studying or sorting out Head duties with James. In order to avoid him as much as possible, she had worked out a system. Each of them was assigned specific tasks and responsibilities, which they could complete on their own, much to Lily's satisfaction. The only times she really had to speak to James was to confirm details they had separately worked out, or during patrols. She tried to combine the two as often as possible by discussing their duties while on patrol.

However, despite her efforts to remain distant from James, he always seemed to be around. He sat next to her during meals, was in all of her classes, and even seemed to have the same studying schedule as her. The Head Boy somehow seemed unseparable from the Head Girl, no matter how hard she tried to ignore him.

**Remember, review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: It all belongs to J. K. **

**Thanks to all of you who have reviewed so far, it means a lot to me! I know someone mention that there wasn't enough Lily/James action so far, but I don't want them to just fall in love immediately, I feel like that would be OOC. Let me know what you think though, and I'll try to pick up the pace. :)**

**James**

James watched the back of Lily Evans's head as Professor McGonagall droned on and on about the reasons for the minute difficulties of turning silver to gold. Lily's scarlet hair fell in perfect curtain along the legnth of her back, and James longed to reach out and wrap a lock of it securely around his finger. He sighed, faced with the fact that there was no chance of that happening, and that they still had a half hour of class left. Next to him, Sirius's cheek was firmly plastered to their shared desk as he slumbered peacefully. James shook his head at his friend's blatant disregard for authority.

"And now," McGonagall announced, regaining James's attention, "we shall practice the transformation in question." She tapped the chalkboard with her wand and a series of legnthy words in Latin magically appeared. "You will each be given a silver caste spoon, and expected to transform the lining to gold." Instantly, two silver spoons materialized on James's desk. "If you do not successfully complete the transformation by the end of class period, you may take your spoon with you to complete the assignment as homework. If, however," McGonagall's face grew stern, "you fail to return your spoon by tomorrow, whether gold or silver, their will be severe consequences." A few students grumbled, but after a few moments the class pulled out their wands. James stood and ran a hand through his unruly hair. He read the incantation scrawled on the board and then repeated it in his head a few times before trying it out.

"Aurumverto!" He said as he pointed his wand and then jerked it sharply upwards. At first the spoon stayed as silver as ever, but after a few moments bits of gold began speckling its surface until they spiderwebbed out to cover the whole spoon. James grinned as he sat down haughtily. Despite the recent upheavels and complications to his life, transfiguration remained a constant. Easy as ever. He jabbed Sirius with his elbow, jerking the boy back into reality.

"Aww, Prongs! What'd ya have to do that for?" Sirius asked, bleary eyed. "I was just having a real vivid dream about... Never mind." It was usually better for everyone if Sirius kept his dreams to himself.

"Transfiguration time, Snuffles." James smirked. "Mine turned to gold on the first try- let's see you do better." Sirius glanced up at the board and then back again at his spoon.

"Alright, then. Here goes..." He closed his eyes and furrowed his brows. After a few seconds his spoon turned to gold. "Ha!" He exclaimed as James stood there, mouth agape. "First time _and _did it silently." Slowly James's astonishment turned into a grin.

"No such luck next time, Padfoot! You're lucky I didn't even think of doing it silently." He threatened jovially. Sirius just shrugged and then turned to McGonagall.

"Oi! Professor, can we get outta here?" He called, gesturing to the boys' spoons. McGonagall hurried towards them, and several of their nearest classmates turned to stare at them.

"Well I'll be-" Began McGonagall as she inspected the boys work. "So quickly, Black, and Potter too!" Her thin lips stretched into a smile. "Yes, you may go." Sirius bowed to the watching class, and James bent down to retreive his book bag, when Lily caught his eye. She had turned around in her seat and was watching him with her glittering eyes. He felt a flush creeping up his neck.

"Like what you see, Evans?" He asked as he straightened up. He ran his fingers through his hair nervously.

"You wish, Potter." Lily replied, not looking thrilled about having been caught staring. He smiled in a way he hoped was winsome and nodded at her spoon, still silver.

"Need some help?" He asked, winking. Her eyes narrowed and she raised her chin.

"No thanks." She answered curtly. "I was just wondering how _you_ did it." She added, her tone disdainful. She was making it perfectly clear how she felt about him.

"Oh. Er..." He was distracted for a moment by the brilliancy of her green eyes, but then regained his usual flirtatiousness. "Yeah, well I could show you quite a few things I do splendidly." He grinned devilishly at her, as her brows furrowed. He'd let her imagination interpret his meaning. After a few seconds she glared at him and whirled around to resume transfiguring her spoon.

"See you!" He called to her turned back as he followed Sirius out of the classroom.

**Lily**

Lily ignored James's farewell call as he left the classroom. She was blushing slightly at having been caught admiring his transfiguration skills. She didn't _hate _James, but she was in no way fond of him either. For many years she had harbored a deepseated dislike towards him which originated during first year when Severus had been her sole companion. He and James had immediately brushed up against each other, and Lily, being the loyal friend, had stuck with Severus and shunned James in turn. But in fifth year, when Severus had called her _that_, James had stuck up for her. Ever since then, James had gained a notch of respect in Lily's eyes. She couldn't help but wonder sometimes if he had seen how Severus really was all along.

She was well aware that she often behaved rudely towards him, but what was she to do? For a long while Lily had suspected that James fancied her, and she in no way wanted to encourage his affections. Her suspicions had been confirmed during fifth year when James had asked her out directly before the incident with Severus. She had, in turn, refused vehemently, calling him an arrogant toe-rag and saying she would rather date the squid. He had been very persistent the past two years, seizing every chance he could get to ask her out, and only succeeding in annoying her further. Suprisingly, however, he had not yet asked her out this year. That's not to say that he didn't still fancy her though. He continuesly flirted, just as he had back in fifth year. Except now they were both older and supposed to be more mature. _Supposed to _being key words. And this year they were head boy and girl.

**Remember, review!**


End file.
